Inquebrantable
by theeleventyfivethousandfangirl
Summary: Mi historia no está situada en ningún universo en particular, tu puedes situarla en donde te parezca. Deja volar tu imaginación! Pareja RafaxLeo. Por ahí algo de DonniexMikey (se implica) Si, es tcest asi que si no te parece, mejor ni leas. *Advertencia: Esta historia es para adultos y contiene temas que no son del agrado general. Piénsale bien antes de comenzar a leer.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Capítulo**** Uno: **

**Imposible**

Era una mañana fría y gris cuando ella finalmente sucumbió ante la espada de mi hermano. No paraba de llover. Bastaron unos segundos para que la hoja afilada y fría penetrara su cuerpo y cayera inerte, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir sus últimas palabras. Karai se desplomó ante los pies de Leonardo, su mano alcanzó a tocar los dedos de su pie cuando el último aliento de vida dejara su cuerpo.

Esto marcó el principio del final de la guerra más brutal y sangrienta que tuvimos con el Clan del Pie hasta ahora, y una serie de eventos que nos cambiaría a todos sin saberlo. Nunca nos había costado tanto trabajo como ahora, fue pelea a muerte para todos nosotros, muchas vidas cayeron cuando finalmente se terminó, y la muerte de Karai fue un impacto fuerte para el mayor de mis hermanos.

Fue una larga y dolorosa recuperación para todos nosotros, pero Leonardo fue el que pagó el precio mayor de los cuatro. Ser el líder representa el sacrificio máximo y de un modo en el cual Splinter me ha expresado que jamás podría comprenderlo. No soy estúpido, sé que no podré hacerlo pero no del modo en el que mi maestro piensa, soy demasiado obstinado, impaciente e impetuoso para poder conllevar la responsabilidad de un liderazgo pero puedo comprender perfectamente que es lo que se trata, termine de entenderlo al ver a Leonardo tan destruido tanto física como mentalmente acabo al final de la guerra.

Al ser el primero en recuperarme, decidí ayudar a Donatello cuidando de los otros, mis heridas fueron graves sin embargo siempre he sido el que trae el mayor aguante, mi enojo ante lo que paso ayuda que pueda seguir en pie de un modo en el que los otros tal vez no podrían, todos somos diferentes y cada quien se recupera de la forma particular como sabemos hacerlo de acuerdo a nuestras personalidades tanto física como mentalmente.

Últimamente, he demostrado mayor disposición para con llevarme de este modo. No es que no me importe mi familia pero siempre hago todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados, siempre sucede cada vez que los siento cerca, no he decirle a nadie pero sentirme muy cercano a alguien me incomoda por alguna razón que no podría explicar pero creo que como todos nosotros, he madurado tal vez un poco. Ayudar o cooperar como lo he hecho en estos días se me da cada vez más fácil.

Han pasado muchos días y Leonardo muestra mejoría, se la pasa entre durmiendo, comiendo y actuando raro. Donatello tiene problemas para hacer que coma así que en esta ocasión decidí intentarlo yo. "Hola Leo, seré tu sexy enfermera del turno de la noche." Dije en un tono serio y un poco sarcástico, ya me sentía impaciente, el solo verlo sentado ahí con cara de mondrigo idiota y llorón me puso de malas, pero invoque toda la poca paciencia que tengo pues a Donnie le lleva horas, conmigo no iba a ser diferente.

Me ve de modo confuso y luego sonríe, al parecer le gusto mi broma. "No tienes el uniforme, Rafa. Ve a cambiarte y tal vez te la crea." Responde, bien. Al menos le saque una sonrisa.

Sentándome junto a él, le asiento la bandeja con comida en el regazo. "Come pues, y tal vez hasta me pongo medias cuando regrese de nuevo usando el sexy uniforme." Le dije, el solo miro la comida. El pendejo bien sabe lo que hace, decidí imponer mi posición en todo el asunto de una vez por todas. "No serias capaz, pero igual y no comeré para verte usarlas." Bromea de vuelta, maldito… Hago una mueca sarcástica, torciendo la comisura izquierda de mi labio.

"Come, y déjate de mariconadas."

Leonardo se ríe suavemente, tal vez podría reírse más fuerte pero todo le duele, supongo. Me siento frente a él con los brazos cruzados y le demuestro mi impaciencia, el voltea los ojos y decide cooperar pero solo le da un par de cucharadas a su sopa. "No esperes que te la de en la boca, maricón." Le insisto.

Se ríe de nuevo. "¿Igual y si lo haces, no?" Dice, muy divertido y sinvergüenza él. Lo miro con enojo, en esta ocasión al parecer mi enojo le divierte. Al darme cuenta de ello me permito calmarme un poco y le sonrió por un momento. Al parecer esto lo hace sentirse cómodo, retoma su comida y así sigue mientras hablamos ocasionalmente de cómo ha estado todo, al menos darle guerra le distrae… ¿Vaya, quién diría? Leonardo puede llegar a ser tan irritable como yo o más pero lo domina de un modo que pocos lo harían sin embargo siempre logro sacarle su lado peor, pero esta vez, le divierte esto de estar peleando. Bueno, como sea… Lo que sea con tal de que coma y se distraiga, hemos estado demasiado preocupados por él.

Especialmente yo… Eso tampoco lo admitiría, tal vez ni en mi lecho de muerte, pero de los tres, el que siempre me preocupa más de todos es Leonardo.

Transcurre una semana y entre broma y broma, enojo y enojo parece estar más contento, o al menos más cómodo. No me esfuerzo mucho por distraerlo, nuestros argumentos lo hacen por si solos, me divierte y enoja a la vez... Me enoja verlo así pero trato de no externarlo solo para fallar con demasiada obviedad. El sabe que me enoja todo esto y esta noche decidió preguntármelo.

No supe explicar porque, siempre ha sido difícil para mi externar con palabras lo que pienso, digo o siento… "¿Eso qué, Leo? Come ya o come mierda," fue mi respuesta, Leonardo me miró enojado y esta vez pude ver que mi enojo le causó irritación, bueno al menos es una reacción que ya conocía, prefiero eso a que ande pensando en Karai y no sé en qué otras cosas más que solo él sabe y en realidad ni quiero saberlo. Prefiero eso en vez de que esté ausente y su mente en otro lado, divagando en estupideces y cursilerías.

"Enojándote más no vas a poder pensar en el origen de tu molestia?

"Ah…. ¿Y? Sólo me enoja, me caga todo el asunto, ya se me pasará."

"¿Qué asunto?"

De pronto caigo en cuenta, el origen de mi enojo radica obviamente en el estado en el que está, en el que están todos, en cómo pasaron las cosas pero también recordar todo el asunto de Karai me enoja… Realmente no quería llegar a eso, maldito Leo. "Pues el tuyo... Este... Digo no me gusta verte así, ya?" Logro finalmente contestarle.

"¡LEOOOO!"

Ah gracias por los momentos Mikey, en esta ocasión nos interrumpe en el momento justo. Más agradecido no puedo estar. Finjo enojarme para disimular mi alivio, realmente no quería hablar con Leonardo del asunto, me está hartando y no sé por qué. Mikey como siempre acapara la atención y al mismo tiempo, distrae a Leo y lo hace reír, bueno... Me voy por el momento esperando a que al otro se le olvide cuestionarme, flojera con él.

Tres semanas después.

Era ya tarde, casi las doce de la noche y seguían todos fuera, todos excepto Leo y yo. Fueron a visitar a April y a buscar unos encargos que le pidieron, compras que son tanto necesarias como de entretenimiento, Splinter fue con ellos esta vez y yo aquí, haciendo que mi hermano camine alrededor del Dojo, Donnie dice que debemos de hacerlo caminar más seguido, hasta que se canse, no forzarlo a hacer mas pero si poco a poco acostumbrarlo a mas actividades físicas.

"No Rafa, no más." La voz de Leonardo tiene un tono de cansancio y hartazgo a la vez, lo miro por un momento. Sus ojos grises me miran exhaustivamente, pidiendo piedad. ".. Solo hemos dado cuatro vueltas." Le contesto, "Caminas más que esto, ándale.. Sé que has caminado duro toda la semana pero puedes mas, no seas marica." Le agrego un pequeño insulto al final, para no oírme muy lindamente motivador.

Suspirando, Leonardo se deja caer suavemente en el piso del Dojo, me paro frente a él y lo miro enojado pero él no devuelve la mirada, solo se queda sentado ahí, viendo el piso. Después de unos momentos, me siento junto a él, para ver que mierdas le pasa. "No jodas Leo." Finalmente me mira, se le nota harto.

"No entiendes, no es la caminata ni nada de esto, me FRUSTRA estar en este estado." Finalmente dice, enojado... Me pongo serio y lo miro, "vaya pues sácalo pues, ya que putas madres nunca hablas y dices como te sientes, es momento que demuestres tu enojo," le digo y Leonardo me mira con odio.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gruñe, intenta levantarse pero no puede... Esta demasiado cansado, La frustración es demasiada, la expresa gruñendo de nuevo, fuertemente y golpea el piso, me empuja y se levanta finalmente. "¡NO ENTIENDES! ¿Qué no ves que soy un inútil ahora? ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar como antes! ¡Mierda!"

No digo nada, solo lo veo con cara de fastidio. No te hagas a la víctima, Leo. Sé que este momento que tiene, escoge tenerlo frente a mi, el jamás mostraría sus momentos de debilidad frente a Mikey o Donnie, y con Splinter, solo lo hablaría de un modo estrictamente controlado y solo si Splinter le pregunta o más bien se lo saca, esa rata tiene sus modos de hacernos confesar mejores que cualquier terrorista del medio oriente.

Sin embargo, que no se haga a la víctima. Yo no voy a darle palmaditas en la espalda ni a darle pañuelos para sus lagrimitas.

"No jodas." Le digo unos momentos después de que lo dejo tener su momento victimoso. "Deja de tenerte lastima, espero que este momento patético sea solo ahorita pues nadie aquí va a tolerar esas mariconadas." Mi mirada es dura y directa, me mira del mismo modo y se sienta en el borde del Dojo, esta avergonzado.

Me siento de espaldas a él, sé que no quiere mirarme pero no voy a dejarlo solo. Es el mejor modo en el que puedo demostrarle que entiendo pero que tampoco voy a hacerle segundas. Pasamos un buen tiempo así, sin decir nada uno al otro, "Rafa..." Lo miro sobre mi hombro, Leo se está retomando. Su momento de tenerse lastima ha pasado. Cambio de posición y ahora estoy sentado a su lado, le doy un par de palmadas, unas sobre la cabeza, otras en su brazo.

Forzando una sonrisa, me mira pero puedo darme cuenta que está muy triste. Ahora se auto castiga por haberse mostrado débil lo conozco demasiado bien... Pero, esto es lo más triste que he visto a mi hermano, hemos pasado por unos momentos muy duros e íntimos, de confesiones y de admisiones, de verdades y de entendimientos que nadie más sabe y he visto sus mayores tristezas con crudeza solo que ahora, esto parece ser mayor a todo lo que he visto antes. Se estará acordando de Karai? El día que murió, su tristeza era calculadamente disimulada pero muy profunda.

Quisiera poder decirle algo para hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero mi humor acido y mis insultos motivadores no son suficientes, me siento tonto. Donatello es mucho mejor para las palabras y Mikey de seguro lo estaría cubriendo de abrazos y besos, buscando como hacerlo reír...

Aunque por alguna razón, quiero jactarme de decir que no entenderían a Leo de el mismo modo que yo, me siento egoísta y enojado incluso de que pudieran hacerlo.

Sigo sin saber que decir, mi mano se posa sobre su hombro y comienzo a apretujarle el musculo de una manera brusca, después de unos minutos, Leonardo esta menos tenso y su sonrisa es genuina, no forzada. Lo miro a los ojos un momento y detengo el masaje, mi mano se posa sobre su mejilla y se la aprieto, mis dedos masajeando del mismo modo que con el hombro hace unos momentos.

Mi pulso se acelera, no tengo que adivinarlo, puedo ver que a Leo le gusta lo que estoy haciendo, su mirada se suaviza y se deja tocar. Acortando la distancia entre nosotros, comienzo a besarlo. La anticipación me mata cuando mi hocico se acerca al suyo y nuestros labios se tocan. Lo sujeto firmemente de la cara mientras nuestros labios se masajean lenta y deliciosamente…

Han sido años…

Cinco años desde que nos besamos la última vez.

Y sigue siendo tan excitante como la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaron.

Un pequeño sonido de placer se escapa de la garganta de Leonardo cuando su boca se abre y su lengua impone permiso para entrar en la mía. El permiso siempre lo ha tenido, solía siempre imponerlo, aunque sabía que lo tiene… Siempre lo tendrá. Y al parecer todavía lo quiere. Su lengua sabe muy bien, sabe a ese té de frutos rojos que tanto le gusta. Con singular deleite me la como toda y por un momento me siento feliz, al menos ya supe cómo hacerlo sentirse mejor. Nuestras lenguas se frotan de un modo cadencioso y la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementa. Comienzo a excitarme... Esa sensación familiar en la parte baja del estomago, mi cara se siente como una olla con agua hirviendo ahora presentes. Es evidente al menos para mí lo mucho que aún lo deseo.

"Mnh... No Rafa."

Maldita sea. Lo miro resentido cuando se separa bruscamente, tenía que salirse con la misma mierda de hace años... La misma mierda que evitó que siguiéramos estando juntos en ese entonces.

"Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor."

Sé que mi argumento no es lo convincentemente bueno, comienzo a enojarme. "Te lo agradezco pero sabes bien que..." Intenta tocarme como consuelo por no seguir con lo que empecé pero me levanto de un jalón después de apartar su mano de mi brazo.

"¿Es por Karai, verdad?" Me importa un bledo todo ahora, maldita Karai... Quisiera maldecirla e insultarla como la gran puta que fue pero me detengo, "Rafa." Me mira consternado. "Sa- No.." El también sabe que sus argumentos no me convencen, nunca lo hicieron.

"¡Puta madre!" Me largo del Dojo, insultando de la peor forma. Mi enojo es grande, explosivo, antiguo y me consume. Me encuentro con un horrorizado Donatello que viene por el pasillo, cargando unas cajas de algo que francamente ni me interesa saber que es.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me pregunta, mi respuesta es un gruñido... "¡Rafael!" Me sigue, y puedo notar que en su modo, el también se ha enojado por mis reacciones. "¡Es el pendejo de Leo!" Grito. "¡Anda de marica y no quiere seguir caminando! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡Cuida de él por qué yo ya no puedo!" Logro inventar, antes de que mi enojo me deje de hacer pensar racionalmente, me encierro en mi cuarto y ahí queda… Ahora es mi turno de ser patético, pero claro, nadie se enterara... Y así es como siempre ha sido desde que comenzamos ese romance(?) adolescente, intenso, prohibido y lleno de tabús del que nadie más sabe y jamás sabrá...

Me pregunto si Karai alguna vez…

Leo realmente la amaba.

Me pregunto si él le dijo alguna vez de nosotros...


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos: **

**Inalterable**

Hace cinco años.

"No que 'anoche era la última vez' meh meh meeeeh?! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí entonces?! Ósea qu—"

Ya cállate Rafa. Mi mano en su hocico presiona con la suficiente fuerza para que se calle, no le doy pie a abrir su gran boca y quejarse de nuevo. Sus ojos me miran con enojo mortal. Eso me gusta.

Me encanta que se enoje y que me haga cosas... Cosas que digo que no volverán a pasar pero luego, contradicciones como las de hoy se entrometen con mi determinación.

Digo 'mi determinación' pues por parte de Rafael, si él pudiera, estaría en mi habitación todas las noches… Y estaríamos haciendo cosas que de solo imaginarme, me provocan un calorcito agradable en los muslos.

En fin, soy yo el que decide si pasa o no de nuevo. Me quita la mano de su rostro y se hace a un lado, me siento junto a él y solo lo observo. Mi cara de 'juego de póquer' siempre lo confunde. Lo hago solo para no demostrar lo que quiero en realidad pero también para confundirlo y así calmar su enojo, si bien me gusta ver que se enoje, tampoco es mi intención hacerlo pasar un mal rato. "Ya sé... Pero..." Miro hacia la puerta.

"Son las dos de la mañana, nadie está despierto a esta hora…" Finalmente le digo.

"¿Y?" Rafael cruza los brazos.

"Rafa ¿Por qué no...?"

"Vamos, dilo y tal vez." Me sonríe maliciosamente.

Puedo sentir como mi mirada se endurece con fastidio, Rafa es muy bueno ya para leer mis reacciones. Su sonrisa torcida y cínica indica que me está ganando. "Mejor me voy, no sé qué hago aquí." Sé que no me va a rogar, pero decidir que se va a hacer hace que recupere el control de la situación.

"Si lo dices, dejaré que... Tu sabes..." La mano de Rafa se cierra alrededor de mi muñeca, lo miro serio y su sonrisa se torna seductora. Se perfectamente bien a que se refiere, apenas esta semana comenzamos a tener relaciones. Bueno... Solo lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces; es complicado buscar en donde y eso es en lo único que pienso todo el tiempo últimamente.

El martes fue la última vez que lo hicimos y Rafa me dejó que lo penetrara. De todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, no se había convencido en darme un turno y ahora su oferta es demasiado tentadora, me gustó demasiado estar dentro de él y de ver como disfrutaba cuando...

Odio admitirlo; incluso aunque la admisión solo sea para mí pero, está a punto de salirse con la suya.

"Okey, me arrepiento de haberte dicho el martes que esa era la última vez." Le digo volteando los ojos con fastidio, Rafael me ve con su clásica cara de 'eres un idiota y así no juego' "Muy gracioso. Jajá me muero de risa." Me responde sarcásticamente, tuerzo mis labios en intento de sonrisa pero en realidad, encuentro esto ya muy divertido.

El momento de debates y contradicciones se termina cuando nuestros labios se unen en un beso algo ya desesperado. Rápidamente, Rafa me jala hacia su regazo y termino sentado sobre sus muslos, el beso se vuelve más intenso rápidamente, húmedo; pues cada vez tenemos más y más práctica ya que nos aseguramos de hacer todo lo que podamos el uno al otro durante cada uno de nuestros encuentros tan esporádicos.

Aunque creo que siempre se puede tener todavía más práctica.

Las impetuosas manos de Rafael me tocan por todos lados, el ya sabe en qué zonas de mi cuerpo me excita que me toquen. Nuestros besos se intensifican y evitar los ruidos de placer es frustrante sin embargo eso nos pone todavía más a tono. Las manos de Rafa se posan sobre mis nalgas, me las aprieta bruscamente y en respuesta, aplasto mis labios contra los suyos besándolo agresivamente para evitar gemir de placer... El ruido... Alguien puede oírnos, alguien puede vernos y esto puede terminarse.

A este punto de nuestra 'relación' no sé que más me da miedo; que se enteren y me vean como una vergüenza y pierda el honor o el que estos encuentros nocturnos se terminen para siempre. Si alguien ha de terminarlos, ese seré yo... Sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo… Solo que no se cómo; digo, esto es incorrecto, Rafael no lo entiende al grado en el que yo, lo hemos hablado ya muchas veces y no parece comprenderlo en su totalidad.

En mi mente pasan muchas cosas mientras nos besamos y nos tocamos de un modo enloquecedor. Finalmente (casi) sucumbo ante su brusco toque, ahora es extremadamente difícil detenerme sin embargo hago un último intento. Cuando finalmente reúno la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para finalmente ponerle un alto el deja de besarme y me mira con intensidad y adoración; finalmente me rindo. Sus besos me vuelven loco, sus caricias me hacen débil, me pierdo en sus ojos y en su lengua y lo que más me provoca y me deja completamente rendido a la merced de mis instintos es el modo en el que Rafael desesperadamente me hace sentir que no puede estar sin mí.

…¿Me pregunto si alguna vez le admitiré que yo tampoco puedo estar sin él?

Tiempo presente.

Fue una noche difícil, mis hermanos regresaron casi a las cinco de la mañana. Los esperé con impaciencia y preocupación. Insistí en ir con ellos pero no se me permitió, sigo todavía muy débil y mi frustración fue casi imposible de controlar, intenté meditarla y sacarla distrayéndome con otras cosas pero no pude dominar el enojo que me causó esta situación tan frustrante, no por completo; esperé y esperé hasta que al fin llegaron. Estaban bien, nada de gravedad, más que nada cansados.

Desmantelamos el clan del Pie, una vez más la victoria fue nuestra, Karai está muerta y Oroku Saki está desaparecido sin embargo, hay guerrillas en toda la ciudad, el caos que generó el pleito entre pandillas callejeras y la unión de las fuerzas de la mafia a través de un plan casi perfecto por parte de Shredder para finalmente dominar la ciudad sigue presente, llevará varios meses poner orden en la ciudad.

Y tal vez; sólo cuando el orden reine de nuevo, el regresará más fuerte y siniestro que la vez anterior; buscando venganza y sangre pues su hija falleció en mi espada. Por el momento no queda más que esperar.

¿Donnie? Se le ve bien, cansado pero no deja de parlotear acerca de algo seguramente nerd y que aburre a Mikey de sobre manera, intenta seguir la conversación pero bosteza y bosteza. Mikey también está bien, no les pasó nada. Solo están cansados.

Y luego les sigue Rafa entrando a la sala de una manera rápida y brusca. No disimula su mirada de odio cuando me ve sentado en el sofá. Dejé la televisión prendida pero no miraba nada en particular, era pretexto para seguir esperándolos.

Suspiro con alivio, el también esta ileso, afortunadamente… De pronto mi angustia se disipa, mis ojos siguen a Rafa mientras se aleja rápidamente, su lenguaje corporal nos hace saber a todos su desprecio hacia mi persona.

Ha pasado un mes desde que nos besamos en el Dojo y él aún no me la perdona. Me causa tristeza que después de tantos años, Rafael aún no pueda entenderlo o tal vez superarlo (¿?). La peor parte es lo mierda que me hace sentirme el caer en cuenta que ese beso y las atenciones de Rafa durante la mayor parte de mi recuperación son una indicación de que…

Pues de que, tal vez él nunca aceptó que hayamos terminado.

"Okay mamá gallina, ya llegamos los pollitos a dormir, vamos a tu cuarto a que pongas más huevitos. ¿Sale?" Mikey me levanta de un jalón. El libro, el control remoto, la colcha y todo lo que traía en el regazo caen al suelo, a él le importa un bledo; me hace caminar hasta mi habitación. "Ve a dormir," me empuja hacia mi cama. "Ya ¿Sale? Estás peor que una mamá esperando a su hija adolescente regresar de una fiesta, y la ve llegar borracha y sin calzones ¡Para tu información, nosotros no usamos calzones! ¡Ahora, duerme!" Me sienta sobre la cama y se va. Me rio y lo obedezco.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Rafael, tengo que hablar con él. Tal vez pueda ayudarlo a darle cierre a ese capítulo que pensé ya estaba cerrado desde hace cinco años. Tontamente, yo asumí que lo estaba pero sus reacciones me indican lo contrario. Yo lo hice... Sufrí mucho tiempo pero finalmente sané y seguí con mi vida.

Y nunca me di cuenta que Rafa no… Al menos no del mismo modo que yo, y finalmente salió a la luz después de que nos besamos.

Tal vez ahora que somos adultos, pueda entenderlo. Si bien tiene un temperamento del infierno, le ha bajado de tono a su impulsividad y razona de un mejor modo ante cosas que lo enojan.

El resto de la semana, busco oportunidades para hablar con él pero me ignora, cada vez que logro acercarme, él solo se va y me deja con la palabra en la boca, luego a propósito hace grupo con Donnie o Mikey (o ambos) para evitar que yo lo busque y si lo hago, me manda al diablo. Decidí darle un par de semanas e intentarlo de nuevo; no me gusta esta situación. Su rechazo ha comenzado a dolerme, lo entiendo perfectamente pero eso no evita que me duela. Tal vez me equivoqué al pensar que Rafael iba a razonar de un mejor modo, pues me está probando lo contrario.

Comencé con la intención de hablar y de conciliar; luego esa intención se vuelve un enojo bien infundado, sus groserías cada vez son más evidentes, y ahora solamente me duele sin embargo no dejare que me afecte, no importa lo largo que sea este berrinche, en algún momento tendrá que pasar. No es la primera vez que sus berrinches se prolongan de este modo. Cuando decidí terminar 'lo nuestro' el berrinche fue épico, fue un año muy difícil… Pero Rafael tenía diecisiete años, ahora tiene veintidós.

Al parecer, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran sin importar el paso de los años y la madurez que ambos podamos haber desarrollado.

"Rafa ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojado con Leo? Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que me gritoneaste que ya te habías cansado y que ibas a dejar de ayudarlo a recuperarse ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes ir el coraje?"

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escuche la voz suave y circunspecta de Donatello, su tono es paciente y calmado, no creo que sirva de mucho pero hace un intento que quizás nadie podría a estas alturas de la situación. Me detengo antes de entrar y me pego a la pared, tratando de escuchar que dirá a continuación.

"Si, ya cansa..." Mikey esta ahí también, Rafael gruñe levemente, trato de verlos pero solo alcanzo ver a Mikey. Diablos. "Ya estamos hartos de tus desplantes, no es la gran cosa ya. Bájale tres rayas ¿No? Además, la cara que pones de que traes la mierda atorada ya me fastidia verla."

Ah Mikey, tan coloquial. Me asomo un poco más y al fin veo a Rafael, su mirada asesina no necesita mayor descripción, si pudiera, ahorcaba a Mikey en ese mismo instante. "Bueno, si a ustedes les molesta, igual y dejo de hablarles también!" Se levanta de la silla, Mikey lo mira con cara de fastidio.

Siento una presencia junto a mí, mis ojos muy abiertos cuando finalmente lo veo, Splinter silenciosamente parado a mi lado. Me mira directo a los ojos y no dice nada. Sus ojos me piden silencio. Asiento con la cabeza muy levemente y acto seguido, Splinter entra a la cocina. "Rafael!" Su fuerte voz, resuena en toda la cocina de un modo autoritario.

"Uuy nos cayó el chamuco." Mikey dice con una vocecita baja y algo chillona, luego acto seguido, Donatello le da un patadon por debajo de la mesa pero Splinter ni los mira, sus ojos están sobre Rafael y por un momento, mi hermano le sostiene la mirada desafiantemente pero luego baja la guardia.

Luego noto que sus ojos están sobre mí, ya que sin darme cuenta me acerqué para ver mejor y ahora estoy parado en la entrada de la cocina. Mikey me sonríe y me saluda, solo lo miro de vuelta por un breve instante y luego veo a Donatello todo serio, probablemente pensando que es un alivio que Splinter se ha aparecido para mejorar las cosas. Últimamente, nuestro padre, Sensei y Maestro cada vez se mete menos en nuestros asuntos pero si decide que ya es tiempo, interviene.

"Sígueme, Rafael." Le ordena, me mira rápidamente antes de salir de la cocina y se va como siempre, con su presencia imponente y seria, Rafael se queda ahí un breve momento y luego lo sigue, se asegura de mirarme con odio una vez más antes de irse. Solo ellos dos sabrán de lo que hablaron, así siempre ha sido desde que tengo uso de memoria. *

Me disponía a meditar cuando me interrumpieron, la puerta de mi habitación se abre y escucho pasos hacia a mi, sin abrir los ojos continúo en mi posición de flor de loto, pretendo meditar cuando todavía estaba a punto de hacerlo en intento por evitar que me 'interrumpan' pero sé que no servirá de mucho, Rafa me interrumpirá de todas formas. Por largos minutos antes de que él llegara me la pasé pensando en mil cosas, mi mente no lograba aclararse.

Sin embargo, justo cuanto estoy a punto de lograrlo, Rafael llega y me interrumpe. Que curioso, pues era precisamente él, Rafael. Era el que no me dejaba aclarar mi mente hace unos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en él y ahora está aquí, interrumpiéndome y de nuevo presente si bien no en mi mente pero con su persona. Abro los ojos finalmente y miro hacia arriba. Su mirada llena de desdén y desprecio sin disimular, está demasiado enojado pero 'algo' lo obliga a estar aquí. Yo sé bien 'que' o más bien 'quién' es ese 'algo'.

Splinter.

"¿Qué me ves? Sabes bien porque mierda estoy aquí, así que vamos a comenzar en vez de estar con sandeces. No QUIERO hablar contigo de otra cosa que no sea lo que tenemos que hacer juntos. Maestro Splinter me pidió que te ayudara a ejercitarte para regresar al entrenamiento, en pocas palabras... Para que dejes de estar de decrépito. Ambos SABEMOS bien porque lo hace pero no se saldrá con la suya, sin embargo bien sabemos que tenemos que obedecerlo así que..."

"Te veo mañana a las cinco de la mañana, en el Dojo." Lo interrumpo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. No tengo que decirle que sea puntual, Rafa llega incluso antes que yo a los entrenamientos.

Rafael hace un sonido entre gruñido y suspiro, acto seguido le sigue un portazo que resuena quizás por todo el pasillo. Puedo verlo irse enojado aún con los ojos cerrados, inhalo y exhalo lentamente varias veces sin embargo….

Sin embargo se que pensaré en él al menos otro par de horas.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres.**

**Indiscutible.**

Hace cinco años.

El sonido de las sábanas al movernos sobre el colchón, el de nuestros besos y el de los suspiros ocasionales que se escapan entre beso y beso rompen con el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Leonardo trata de pararme pero no lo dejo, lo tomo de ambas manos y me lo como a besos. Lo miro a los ojos por un momento para asegurarme de que se rinda, intenta soltarse pero no pienso permitírselo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos a solas y ya no puedo esperar más.

Finalmente se rinde, siento su cuerpo relajarse debajo del mío. Le suelto las manos y sus brazos rodean mi cuello y hombros. Los suspiros se prolongan mientras que los besos se vuelven cada vez más intensos. Nuestros sutiles ruidos de placer se desvanecen dentro de nuestras bocas. "Rafa… Espera." Leonardo se detiene finalmente.

Se ríe muy silenciosamente, debe de estar viendo mi cara de confusión y frustración al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué rayos quiere ahora? "Tranquilo.. Solo déjame apagar la vela y…" Pero antes de que lo haga, la apago yo y me le lanzo encima de nuevo.

La suave risa de Leo es silenciada por un beso repentino y apasionado que le planto inmediatamente, me responde con igual deseo y rápidamente empatamos. Me devuelve la atención y nuestras lenguas se masajean al mismo ritmo cadencioso y desenfrenado que a ambos nos vuelve locos y con impetuoso ánimo de ir por más. A este punto ya no veo nada y cuando nos cubrimos con la colcha, todavía menos, pero no importa, lo único que quiero es estar con él, ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños Leo y la familia lo ha celebrado en grande sin embargo, soy egoísta, te quiero solo para mí. Te quiero solo para mí porque lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz, estar a tu lado, darte placer y que nadie más te importe, solo yo. Te amo, te necesito, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti y que solo me quieras a mí. Que me quieras de el modo en el que yo te quiero y que quieras tenerme del mismo modo que yo quiero tenerte, ya ahora, en este mismo instante… Y que nada importe, solo estar juntos. Te busqué durante todo el día hasta que finalmente logré tenerte... Lo único que quiero ahora es hacerte sentir como nadie más lo hará y que digas mi nombre mientras hacemos el amor, que me beses y volverte loco de placer. Eres mío Leo, solo mío.

El tiempo parece detenerse en lo que la temperatura aumenta y en lo que nuestros cuerpos buscan unirse ardientemente. Labios, lenguas, dedos, brazos y piernas; cada centímetro de tu piel esmeralda, quiero sentirla una vez más. Reparto besos por todo tu cuerpo y la anticipación te mata mientras me deslizo lentamente hacia abajo, dejando un camino húmedo de besos por donde se me ocurra en lo que voy deslizándome entre tus piernas hasta que mi cabeza queda finalmente entre ellas. Cada vez es más difícil evitar hacer ruido. Comienzas a gemir de placer y tus piernas se tensan con anticipación al primer par de lamidas y cuando finalmente me la meto casi toda entera a la boca todavía te permites hacer más ruidos. El placer quema, pesa y la anticipación mata. Ya la tienes bien dura y como siempre me sabe bien rico, te la chupo y te la lamo del modo en que te gusta.

De pronto te das cuenta de que estás haciendo mucho ruido y te aguantas los gemidos sin embargo tus jadeos inundan la habitación de todas formas. Mientras me la trago completita tú colocas tus manos sobre mi cabeza en un intento de metérmela toda por la garganta, tus muslos tiemblan y me miras con irritación cuando de pronto decido detenerme.

Busco tus labios en la oscuridad para calmar la incomodidad que provoqué al haberme detenido, mi mano entre tus piernas sustituye mi boca para continuar dándote placer, torturándote solo un poco más pues ya no puedo esperar… "Rafa ya..." Tu aliento húmedo y pesado sobre el mío, caliente.. "Te quiero dentro de mi.."

Hace demasiado calor debajo de esta móndriga colcha, buscar y tantear a ciegas en los cajones y debajo del colchón por lubricante nos genera un leve enfado y la búsqueda se siente eterna, sin embargo todo se me olvida cuando finalmente te penetro. "Ah! NNngg..." Gimes un par de veces al momento en el que sucede y luego te aguantas de nuevo la urgencia de hacer ruido, yo hago lo mismo y para compensar la exasperación que genera el tener que restringirme te la meto bien duro, ya no puedo con las ganas que te traigo. Tus piernas Leo, se cierran alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándome mientras nos movemos desesperadamente, ojalá y tardáramos más tiempo pero hemos esperado demasiado para este momento.

Estamos tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que se nos olvida la regla principal de nuestros encuentros y nuestros gemidos se dejan oírse por toda la habitación, 'te extrañaba', 'te amo', 'más duro, métemela más duro... Más', escucharnos el uno al otro nos vuelve locos de pasión. De pronto esa maldita regla se nos acuerda y nos tapamos las bocas mutuamente para no gritar pues aguantarnos es ya imposible. Mi pulgar se desliza entre los labios de Leonardo y el mordisco que me da es incentivo para cogérmelo todavía más duro, su mano se mueve de mi boca para darle un fuertísimo apretón a mi muslo pero apenas y registro el dolor que eso me causa, de algún modo me trago mis gemidos, estoy cerca ya.. Muy cerca..

"¡LEO! ¡ADIVINA QUÉ! ACABÉ DE VER LAS OCHO TEMPORADAS DE 'TWO AND A HALF MEN'!" La puerta se abre de golpe ¡Mikey! Ahora entendí que quería Leo antes de que comenzáramos a hacerlo ¡Quería ponerle seguro a la puerta! ¡Maldita sea! No solo me trago los posibles ruidos de placer que estaba a punto de hacer, también me trago el alma que del susto casi se me sale por la boca… Ahora si me duele la mordida pues los dientes de Leo se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de mi pulgar del puro susto. Más agradecido de haberme olvidado de quitarnos la colcha de encima no puedo estar y ruego a lo más sagrado que pueda existir en el universo que Mikey no pueda vernos, pues estábamos totalmente a oscuras antes de que él abriera la puerta.

"¡Al fiiinnn! ¡Tuve que hacer una pausa por tu cumpleaños pero finalmente lo logré! Mikey sigue habloteando. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creo que envejecí VEINTE años viendo esa mugre serie! De hecho… ¡Creo que hoy ya celebrábamos tu cumpleaños número cuarenta!" No se calla, que bueno, parece estar distraído.

Andábamos tan urgidos al final de la fiesta, que se nos olvidó que Mikey aún seguía viendo la televisión cuando nos escabullimos a la habitación de Leonardo.

Oh no... ¡Una pausa! ¡Ya nos vio! Quisiera moverme pero no puedo, estoy petrificado en la más comprometedora y menos favorecedora de todas las posiciones, trato de no hacer ni un ruido mientras sigo entre las piernas de Leo… Y adentro de él.

Y la peor parte de todo es que quiero seguírmelo cogiendo.

"¡Ahora ya no se qué hacer con mi vida!" Mikey exclama y sigue total y completamente distraído, suspiro muy levemente de alivio… Pero aún no podemos cantar victoria. "Um… Mikey." Leonardo se saca mi pulgar de su boca. "Two and a half men aún no acaba, el programa sigue al aire." Le dice, y su tono suena muy convincente. "¡Ahora déjame dormir! Estoy cansado ¿Qué no ves que ya cumplí cuarenta años?" Bromea como distracción.

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Es verdad… Bueno, voy a decirle a Rafa!" Y se va… Pero deja la puerta abierta. Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos breves segundos, nuestros ojos tan abiertos que fácil podrían salirse de sus cuencas. "Um… Rafael..."

"Si ya se..." Ni la más puta idea de cómo, pero logro zafarme de entre las piernas de Leonardo y corro a cerrar la puerta. "¡Qué puta madre! ¡Rayos!" Leonardo se ríe nerviosamente. "Lo lamento." Sus dedos rozan mi mejilla, consolándome del buen susto que ambos nos acaban de pegar. "No. Fue mi culpa." Le digo antes de besarlo. El beso se vuelve intenso en cuestión de segundos, Leonardo se desliza hacia mí buscando estar más cerca, hasta que sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. Su cuerpo se apretuja contra el mío aplastando nuestras erecciones y su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca pidiendo más, sus manos bajan por mis caderas y mis muslos causando reacciones en mi cuerpo, y generando deliciosas sensaciones que me enchinan toda la piel.

A pesar del susto, ambos queremos desesperadamente seguir haciendo el amor. Cuando finalmente regreso entre sus piernas, se la meto rápido y mucho más duro que como antes de que nos interrumpieran tan abruptamente, la frustración de regresar y retomar lo que estábamos haciendo hace que fervientemente busquemos todavía más placer.

Después de que dejo que Leo nos dé vuelta y se monte sobre de mi, bastan solo un par de minutos de incesante e intensa cogedera para que se venga sobre mi estómago, sus muslos se estremecen y se detiene por un momento solo para seguirse moviendo todavía más duro, mis manos aprietan sus caderas con fuerza cuando finalmente me vengo. Pasa rápido y violentamente, de nuevo nos tragamos nuestros gemidos pero a este punto de nuestro encuentro, realmente no importa pues nos tenemos el uno al otro donde finalmente queríamos. Mi mente se cierra, mi cuerpo se tensa y mis sentidos se derrumban ante el inmenso placer que ocasiona este orgasmo tan intenso…

"Espero te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños."

"Rafa… Tener sexo no cuenta como regalo. "

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo que debería de."

"¡Qué drama! Solo faltan los violines como fondo musical."

Me planta un beso en el cuello y seguido, una mordida. "No te vayaaassss.." Me quejo cuando deja de abrazarme y se sienta en el borde de la cama. "Espera Rafa, que no veo nada." Me da un par de palmadas en la mejilla, la última palmada se siente más fuerte y es totalmente apropósito, y finalmente se me separa. El colchón se movetea en lo que Leo se desliza junto a la mesita de noche, el olor del azufre de un cerillo seguido de la luz de la vela hacen que la habitación se ilumine apenas lo suficiente para que podamos vernos, con eso nos basta. Te amo Leo, regresas a mis brazos y nos besamos lentamente; nos sentimos satisfechos sin embargo las ganas que nos tenemos mutuamente están por ahí aún presentes… No quiero que esta noche se acabe. "Rafa.."

"¿¡No me digas que vas a echarme ya!?" Le digo, mirándolo a los ojos con algo de fastidio. "No.." Se ríe. "Sólo quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero." Me besa de nuevo. "Leo… De-Dejé tu regalo en mi habitación, se me olvidó dártelo hace rato." Le digo de una manera estúpida, para sustituir el 'yo también te quiero mucho´ que se supone debería de seguir. El me sonríe. "Me diste algo mejor hace rato." Los besos continúan afectuosamente, interrumpiendo nuestra charla de vez en cuando. "¿No que coger no contaba como regalo?" Le respondo en tono de broma. "Tienes razón, no cuenta. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mejor que un regalo." Me besa de nuevo.

"No me importan los regalos, Rafa. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo." Y me planta otro beso más para reafirmar esto último que me ha dicho.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, perdiéndonos en ese intercambio de intensas miradas, tal vez me cuesta trabajo decirle que lo amo, no puedo evitar sentirme cursi... Tal vez es mucho asumir que él lo sabe por el modo en el que lo miro, pero siento que lo sabe cuando me mira de ese modo. "Entonces devuélveme el dinero que gasté en comprártelo pues me costó carísimo." Ah, mejor. Le bajo el tono a la 'cursilería' (¡sé que no lo es, pero no puedo evitarlo!)

Se me viene encima y me aplasta. Antes de que proteste y me queje de su peso, se anticipa y me desarma con un beso intenso, lento e instigador, mis brazos se cierran alrededor de su cuello y brazos. "Leo.."

"Lo sé, Rafa."

El resto de la noche transcurre de igual modo, sin embargo no fueron suficientes las horas para perdernos el uno dentro del otro, me voy de su habitación antes de que la mañana se haga presente, creo que anoche ha sido la ocasión en la que he pasado más tiempo ahí. Me cuesta trabajo dormirme y no tiene caso ya, además -cursilería aparte- acabo de irme y ya lo extraño, extraño su olor, su cuerpo y sus besos. Ya no falta mucho tiempo ya para que el día comience y todo transcurra como siempre y de nuevo, anoche fue excepcional pero ya está en el pasado, sin embargo sé que el resto del día, me la pasaré pensando en ese encuentro.

Y que seguiremos buscando de algún modo de tener más noches como esas…

Tiempo presente.

"No sabía que ya meditabas."

Mis ojos se abren abruptamente ante la interrupción y lo miro con odio intenso, Leonardo sonríe de modo burlesco y eso hace que mi enojo se incremente. "¿Y a ti que putas te importa lo que haga o no? ¿Eh?" Me levanto del suelo de un modo brusco y me alejo de él. Leonardo me sigue mirando de un modo divertido, no se mueve, solo me mira y sigue sonriendo burlescamente. "Además, es necesario, evita que te rompa la madre de una vez por todas."

"Mn…" Leonardo se me acerca pero se detiene justo junto al saco de arena y lo empuja suavemente un par de veces. "¿Entonces qué esperas?" Me desafía. "Ven y 'rómpeme la madre' Rafa." Me mira de un modo serio.

Rayos, mi enojo se disipa… Solo apenas lo suficiente para calmarme y tratar de cooperar. No tengo más opciones. Comienzo a sentirme frustrado y con ganas de rendirme. Tanto enojo duele; últimamente me despierto cansado y con dolores en las piernas, brazos o en la quijada como consecuencia de tanto tensar, apretar y contraer mis músculos por el estrés que yo mismo me ocasiono.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

El enojo es todo lo que tengo… Pero, por más berrinches que haga, sé que no puedo obligar a Leo a quererme de nuevo. He tenido demasiado tiempo entre enojo y enojo para centrar el origen de mi frustración, quiero que Leo me ame de nuevo.

Nunca dejé de quererte, Leo.

"Aún no dan las seis de la mañana." Le contesto de un modo sarcástico. "Es demasiado temprano para tumbarte las muelas, decrépito."

No puedo obligarte a quererme Leo, no tiene caso enojarme, sin embargo eso es todo lo que me queda y juro que mientras pueda seguir haciéndolo, seguiré haciéndote pasar el peor de los ratos.

Y pensar que este es solo el principio de uno de tantos largos días…


End file.
